Power Rangers: Titan Thunder
by Tiger Sword Man
Summary: What if for Kira that being a hero runs in the family. This is a idea of a story I'm going to write. Take a look at it.
1. Chapter 1

It's me again. Tiger sword man himself. I have decided this time to write a story, with your help of course.

The story I have in mind is a crossover story with Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and the Teen Titans. I got the story idea from another story. (I'll thank him later all right.)

The summary is that Kira ford (The yellow ptera dino ranger) went to Jump city to help out her music career, Meanwhile at reefside, The other dino rangers find out that Robin's archenemy, Slade revived himself using Mesogog's (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) dna.

But with Anton Mercer's help, the dino gems are back at full power. And they also find out a secret even Kira doesn't know about that involves the identities of her real parents. (That's right people, Her parents during the Dino Thunder season were her foster parents, Her real parents are somewhere in Jump city. Here a hint, being a hero runs in the family.)

The rangers now have to team up with the Teen Titans to stop Slade and find out who Kira's real parents are. But they also get help from a new dino ranger: The green raptor dino ranger. (Here a hint about the green ranger's identity: around Robin, she calls him "Robee-poo". Also the new ranger is a girl.)

The rating may be a T or M rating do to strong language, sexual situations, and a possible lemon.

I'll need from you however. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to send them to me. I'll also need the words to the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder theme song because I want to put them in the first chapter of my story. If someone will e-mail them to me, that will be very grateful to me.

The prologue will be here very shortly, I promise you that. If someone will give me a hand with a title for the story, if that's all right with anyone.

Read & review, people. Peace! And I'm out.


	2. Ptera Origins

People, I promised you a prologue, LEST YOU WILL HAVE IT!

Prologue: Ptera origins

Raven: You sure that this is the right thing to do, Robin?

Robin: It's not safe for her here and you know it.

Raven: Maybe we can leave her with the Titans East till things calm down.

Robin: They still have problems with Brother Blood over there.

B.B. (Beast Boy): I found some friends of my mom in Reefside that are willing to take care of her. His wife was infertile and they were thinking about adoption anyway.

Robin: What are there names?

B.B.: Jack and Helen Ford. They're at the airport waiting for her, by the way.

Robin: I know you don't like this as much as the next woman, But at Reefside, she'll be safe.

Raven: Even thou you're her father and I'm her mother?

Robin: I don't like this either, but think about it, Raven. Do you want your daughter to be defenseless anytime we get captured against our enemies?

Raven: I…

Robin: WELL?

Raven: (sighs) All right. You win. Just let me take her to them.

(Baby cries)

Raven: Shush, little one. Uncle Beast Boy's friends are going to take care of you from now on. (Voice breaking) I just hope that one day we'll get chance to meet again when your old enough to understand. (Starts crying)

Raven takes her child to Jack Ford at the airport and tells him that on the way here she used a spell to change her child's hair color to a light brown.

Jack: By the way, what's her name?

Raven: Her name is Kira.

DID'NT EXPECT KIRA'S MOM AND POP TO BE ROBIN AND RAVEN NOW DID YA?

As always people, read& review, folks. SPREAD LOVE EVERYWHERE, PEOPLE. I'M OUT! PEACE!


	3. An Oblivious Return

Here's chapter one of my story, ya'll. Thanks to shadowpuff for sending me the lyrics to the Dino Thunder theme song. I decided to remix the theme song to match the story a bit.

(POWER RANGERS ROAR!)

There's a Light in the Distance

See them Coming Closer

With the Force of Ages

Of Centuries Gone By

Guardians of Justice

Protectors of the Right

Defenders Sworn to Fight

Dino Rangers ROAR!

Power Rangers SCORE!

Save us from these evil forces

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Victory is Ours Forever More

Protectors of the Right

Defenders Sworn to Fight

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Dino Rangers ROAR!

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Power Rangers SCORE!

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Save us from these evil forces

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Dino Rangers Win!

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Power From Within!

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

VICTORY IS OURS FOREVER MORE!  
(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

(Tyranno Zord Roars)

Chapter One: An Oblivious Return

It has been years since Kira was given to the Ford family. But what Raven and Robin did not know was that by handing her to the Ford family, they were fulfilling her destiny. She met Dr. Thomas Oliver (Tommy or Dr.O, For short) Conner And Ethan and became one of the three Dino Power Rangers. After a while, She then met Trent Mercer and became friends with him, unknown to the fact that he was the evil white ranger at the time. After a while, Trent broke free of the white dino gem's evil grip over him, and decided to use the white dino gem's powers for good by becoming the white dino ranger. They freed Mesogog's power and control over Anton Mercer and destroyed Mesogog. Now Kira is heading to Jump City to get a record deal, oblivious to the fact that her real parents, now older, are two of the five guardians known as the Teen Titans.

Kira: Ah! At last, I finally made it to Jump City. The first thing I need to do is find a place to….

Woman: (Screams) Help! Stop! Thief!

Kira decides to hide and use her ptera scream to stop the thief.

Kira: (thinking) Here goes nothing. (Super Screams)

It hits the thief dead center in the chest, knocking him down and out.

Kira: Better get this purse back to that lady.

Kira does just that, returning the purse back to the woman.

Woman: Thank you very much.

Kira: It's no biggie, just being a good person, that's all.

Woman: You know, I almost fooled you for some one else.

Kira: Really? Who?

Woman: Raven. You bare some resemblance to her.

Kira: Who's Raven?

Woman: You know, Raven, of the Teen Titans. You do know who they are, right?

Kira just shakes her head no.

Woman: You're not from here, are you?

Kira: I came here from Reefside to get a record deal, actually.

Woman: Oh, you're a musician?

Kira: Yes, But I need a place to stay till get one however.

Woman: How about I loan you my spare bedroom as a way of saying thanks for getting my purse back?

Kira: What's the catch?

Woman: No catch. It's just a way of saying thanks, that's all.

Kira: Okay, thanks. I'll take you up on your offer. By the way, what's your name?

Woman: Oh! How stupid of me, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Tara Grinstead and I trust you enough with my nickname.

Kira: My name's Kira Ford, but just call me Kira. What's your nickname anyway?

Terra: My nickname is Terra, as in terrafirma.

Kira: You know, I have a feeling things are going to change around here.

Meanwhile, at Mesogog's fortress….

The being known only as Zeltrax is using the geno-randomier, combing Mesogog's dna and dna from a evil human known only as Slade.

Zeltrax: If what I am doing is correct…

Zeltrax activates the geno-randomier.

A shadow of human appears in the smoke within the chamber.

Zeltrax: HAHAHAHAHA! YES IT WORKED!

The chamber opens to reveal its occupant.

Man: Who or What are you and what happen to me?

Zeltrax: Call me Zeltrax, sir. When the being called Trigon incinerated you, I happen to see your remains and decided to keep them safe and use them in case Mesogog is destroyed.

Man: Because?

Zeltrax: Because I could use his DNA to revive you. Sir, with me and my army under your command, you could rule or destroy the world.

Man: Hmmmm…. I'm intrigued. Nothing will happen without my word?

Zeltrax: Yes, sir.

Man: All right, but first things first. You and your men must swear their loyalty to me.

Zeltrax: Yes, sir. Here, you might need these.

Zeltrax handed to him a wardrobe with a familiar looking mask with one eyehole.

Zeltrax: It's an honor to serve under you, Slade.

Slade: And it's good to be alive again, too. Hm, hm. hahahahahaha. HaHaHaHaHaHa. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Next time, Dr.O finds out about Slade and Zeltrax's plan to destroy the world, starting with Jump City! Luckily, Anton and his company were working on five certain dino gems, just in case this ever happen. Thunder is about to strike Jump City, Dino Thunder that is!

Next Chapter: DINO THUNDER STRIKES TWICE!

Read & Review, People! I'M OUT! PEACE!


	4. Dino Thunder Strikes Twice

(Imitating Irwin from "Billy and Mandy") Here is the next chapter of the story YO!

OH! About the Grinstead name thing, MY BAD YA'LL! From here on out she will be known as "Terra". Again, I'm sorry!

Chapter 2: Dino Thunder Strikes Twice!

At Reefside, Everything was the same, Besides Mesogog attacking the place. At the local summer home of one Tommy Oliver, The former Rangers, Conner, Ethan, and Trent, decided to hang out there with Dr.O for the summer break.

Conner: MAN, finally, we can relax from college for three months.

Ethan: You said it. If I have to go to one more Algebra class, my brain would explode.

Trent: That matters if your brain isn't mush from all those video games.

Conner: OH! BURNT!

Ethan: (Picks up a pillow from a near-by chair) Oh, It's on now.

Dr.O: It's nice to you guys doing okay.

The guys: Hey, Dr.O!

Woman: Tommy, Who was that?

Ethan: Oh, Dr.O's a love doctor!

Dr.O: Believe it or not, I was already married before I met you guys.

Conner: Why didn't you tell us in the first place?

Dr.O: She was at a gymnastics competition in Angel Grove. She wasn't around at the time for you to meet her. HEY! COME DOWN HERE! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOME FORMER STUDENTS OF MINE!

Woman: Okay, I'm coming!

The woman coming down the stairs is none other than…

Dr.O: Guys, meet one of the first Power Rangers who is also my wife, Kimberly Hart.

Kim: Hi, there.

Guys: Hey, Mrs. Oliver.

Kim: You can call me Kim, if you like.

Conner: Thanks for that piece of info, Kim.

(Phone rings)

Kim: Oh! I'll get it.

Conner: oh crud. When I was younger, I uh… used to "beat off" to her pictures.

Dr.O walks up close to Conner and says…

Dr.O: If I see you looking at her any other way than as my wife, I'll bust over the head with a pipe.

Conner: (laughs) You're joking, right?

Dr.O: Does it look like I'm laughing?

Conner: Shutting up now.

Ethan and Trent: (Laughing)

Conner: MAN SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!

Ethan: We're sorry, man. We'll stop, we'll stop.

Trent: You just looked a deer in front of headlights for a second.

Dr.O: By the way, where's Kira?

Trent: Last I heard, She was going to Jump City to get a record deal.

Conner: JUMP CITY! What the fucking hell is she thinking!

Doesn't she know the crime rate there is enough to make a riot look like a preschool street fight?

Ethan: Conner, calm down man, chill okay!

Kim: I overheard some yelling, what's wrong?

Trent: Kira, a friend of ours, went to Jump City to get a record deal and Conner here (Points to Conner) lost it.

Kim: Tommy told me about the things that happened when you we're Rangers. You shouldn't worry. You've faced off against things more dangerous than what is there. Your friend will be able to handle anything that happens to her.

(Dr.O's cell phone rings)

Dr.O: Hello?

Slade:(Over the phone) so, you're the famous and former Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver.

Dr.O: Who is this?

Slade: Tsk, tsk, Oliver. We shouldn't rush things now, should we? After all, we have all the time in the world.

Dr.O: Who told you my name?

Slade: I believe you call him by the nickname "Smitty".

Dr.O: Zeltrax?

Slade: You still know your history. Good. Pity…

Dr.O: What do you mean?

Slade: It's a pity you don't know one of your students history. Kira is one of them, am I right?

Dr.O: What has she got to do with this?

Slade: Pop quiz, Oliver, and you get no hints. What are the names of Kira's parents?

Dr.O: Jack and Helen Ford. Why?

Slade: Ooooo. Wrong answer, Oliver.

Dr.O: What do you mean "wrong answer"?

Slade: Here's a hint, Oliver. Where she is right now is, and I suggest your other students listen to this as well; her town of birth, and that out the five guardians of the city, and two of them are her real parents. If you want to find the answer to the quiz, then I suggest you and your students head to Jump City, That is if there is any thing left of it.

Dr.O: What do you mean by that?

Slade: You know, I should thank this Mesogog person for giving me his DNA, without it; I wonted be alive right now.

Dr.O: WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT!

Slade: I won't bother with pointless talk anymore. I plan to destroy the world, Oliver, and there is nothing you can do about it.

Dr.O: You can try if you want.

Slade: HAHAHA! With what? If I heard right from Zeltrax, You used all the power from the dino gems to destroy Mesogog, and that there nothing more than useless stones now.

Dr.O: I'll find a way.

Slade: Yeah, RiGGGGAAAAA!…

Mesogog: (In Slade's voice) DR.O! LISTEN WELL! THE POWER OF THE GEMS WERE ASLEEP YOU FOOL!

Dr.O: Mesogog?

Mesogog: I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! HIS DNA IS FUSING WITH MY OWN! AFTER YOU DESTROYED ME, THE DINO GEMS FELL IN TO A DEEP SLEEP TO RECHARGE!

Dr.O: You mean the power of the dino gems are limitless?

Mesogog: YES, YOU IDIOT! AND NOW THE GEMS ARE AWAKE AND AWAITNG THERE MASTERS! ANTON HAS A SECRET SAFE TO KEEP THE DINO GEMS AWAY FROM MY GRASP! YOU WILL NEED THEM TO STOP HIM!

Dr.O: Who is he?

Mesogog: I WILL USE THE LAST AMOUNT OF MY BASE'S POWER TO USE ON THE DINO EGGS ALL OVER THE WORLD INCLUDING THE ONES YOU PLACED IN MERCER LAB! IT SHOULD REANIMATE THEM BACK TO LIFE! IT SHOULD ALSO RECHARGE ANY DINO GEMS YOU AND I HAVE MISSED!

Dr.O: MESOGOG, WHO IS HE?

Mesogog: HE CALLS HIMSELF SLADE! GOOD BYE DOCTOR OLIVER!

(Phone hangs up)

Conner: Dr.O, who was it?

Dr.O: Kira and the world are in danger. Zeltrax revived some guy named Slade.

Ethan: SLADE! DR.O, THIS GUY MAKES ANYTHING WE FACED OFF AGAINST LOOK LIKE A KID WITH A B.B. GUN!

Dr.O: All the more reason to find this guy, kick his ass, and throw him back in to a grave.

Ethan: Kim, for the love of GOD, Will you please talk some sense into him?

Kim: I'll go tell Anton your stopping by, honey.

Conner: Your gonna need a red Ranger to help you out, so count me in.

Trent: Don't forget about me, now. I'm coming too.

Dr.O: Ethan?

Ethan: Let's see, Go on a suicide mission or Stay here and be bored to death? There is NO WAY you're going to stop him in time without my help. I always wanted to say this: Let's get this nigga's ass!

Dr.O: First, we need to find Kira, then we find Slade.

Ethan: You just killed two birds with one stone, Dr.O. Knowing him, I know where we can find Kira and what Slade's first target is: Jump City.

Conner: We find Kira….

Trent: And face Slade at the same time! That's a brilliant idea, only we don't have a way of getting there.

Dr.O: Not without Anton's help. I'm certain he'll loan us a private jet once we explain every thing.

At Anton Mercer's place

Anton: If what you say is true, and having been a mutant lizardman before, there will be no reason for me to stop you. And I am going to do just that.

Trent: You mean…

Anton: I'll have a jet waiting for you at the airport immediately.

Dr.O: Thanks, Anton.

Anton: Before you leave, you might want these.

He reveals a metal suitcase wearing the Dino Ranger emblem.

Conner: Are these…

Anton: Yes, your dino gems.

Anton opens the suitcase showing them their dino morphers with their dino gems already installed.

Anton: Make sure you give Kira hers.

Dr.O: Slade said her real parents are in Jump City, not Reefside. Did you know that when you were Mesogog?

Anton: I found out about her parents identity before I became him. Helen Ford was once my secretary. At one time, she brought Kira with her. I found out when I had a chance to see her face. She didn't look anything close to Helen or her husband. I called Kira's doctor at the time to check for any genetic matches to any one.

Anton pulls out a piece of paper

Anton: These are the test results. I suggest you show this to Kira when you see her, I believe she'll want to know.

Dr.O: My God, We're going to Jump City NOW!

Conner: Is this a joke?

Anton: It's as real as that paper in your hands.

Conner: The moment we find Kira, we find these two soon after, GOT IT?

Ethan: I'm with you on that one.

Trent: You got it.

Conner puts the paper on Anton's desk to see the names of Kira's real parents: Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth, Also now know as Nightwing and Raven of the Teen Titans of Jump City!

Next time: The Rangers land in Jump City and are greeted by Control Freak. Watch as the rangers fight this supervillan geek, and the Teen Titans show up to see the fight, Kira sees the fight and rejoins the Rangers to finish him off. When the fight is over, Will the bomb be dropped or will the release switch lock?

NEXT CHAPTER: DINO RANGERS ROAR AGAIN!

Read&review, People!


	5. Dino Rangers Roar Again

This is Chapter 3! HEY, DJ, PLAY ME SOME FIGHT MUSIC!

(POWER RANGERS ROAR!)

There's a Light in the Distance

See them Coming Closer

With the Force of Ages

Of Centuries Gone By

Guardians of Justice

Protectors of the Right

Defenders Sworn to Fight

Dino Rangers ROAR!

Power Rangers SCORE!

Save us from these evil forces

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Victory is Ours Forever More

Protectors of the Right

Defenders Sworn to Fight

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Dino Rangers ROAR!

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Power Rangers SCORE!

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Save us from these evil forces

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Dino Rangers WIN!

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

Power From Within!

(Power Rangers Titan Thunder!)

VICTORY IS OURS FOREVER MORE!

(Power Rangers TITAN THUNDER!)

(Tyranno Zord Roars)

Chapter 4: Dino Rangers Roar Again!

The Rangers have just landed in Jump City; Ready to put their plan into motion.

Dr.O: All Right, Here's the plan, we find Kira, Tell her the truth, Find her parents, Then finish off Slade and Zeltrax once and for all.

Conner: Sounds like a good plan to me.

Trent: Yeah, But one tiny little problem….

Dr.O: Yes?

Trent: Kira's mom and dad are a part of the Teen Titans, And WE DON'T KNOW ANY THING ABOUT THEM!

Ethan: Luckily, You have me. I found some places where they sometimes hang out.

Dr.O: We'll start with the places they usually hang out, If Kira's not at any one of them; we'll find her the old-fashioned way.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Conner: WHAT WAS THAT?

Dr.O: Time to find out!

Control Freak was robbing the local game store!

C.F: Thank you for letting me have all the new 360 stuff…FOR FREE! HAHAHAHA!

Conner: Dr.O! This will give us a Chance to draw Kira out!

Trent: How?

Ethan: Simple. The Titans that defend Jump City will have to show up to fight him. However, we'll fight him, instead. The news will have film us on the spot. If Kira sees the fight, she'll have to come here to help us!

Trent: But what about her secret?

Ethan: We'll let Conner bust Night wing over the head with his tyranno staff.

We lead them to a secluded area, Tell Kira the secret, and find out why the HELL they did that to her!

Dr.O: It's an evil plan, but it will have to do.

Conner: Ready?

Ethan, Trent, and Tommy: Ready!

Rangers: DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!

Trent: WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!

The Rangers turned into their Ranger Form!

Rangers: DINO POWER!

Conner: HEY, CONTROL GEEK!

C.F: You dare call me names?

Ethan: At least we didn't you a FAT DORK!

C.F: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE not the Teen titans?

Conner: You were close. RED RANGER, TYRANNO POWER!

Ethan: BLUE RANGER, TRICERA POWER!

Dr.O: BLACK RANGER, BRACHIO POWER!

Trent: WHITE RANGER, DRAGO DINO POWER!

Rangers: POWER RANGERS, DINO THUNDER! HA!

C.F: You know what? I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY PLAN! So, Here a monster to play with in the meantime. Oh, by the way, it's right behind you, hehe.

Conner: What?

Before the monster even touched them, a familiar super scream was heard.

(Super Screams)

C.F.: WHO KNOCKED MY MONSTER DOWN?

That would be ME!

Control Freak got kicked in the chest by…

Conner: KIRA!

Kira: What are you guys doing here?

Dr.O: No time, here's your morpher back.

C.F.: You shouldn't have done that, little girl.

Kira: Last time I checked, I was a Power Ranger!

C.F.: mommy.

Kira: DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!

Kira then changed to her Ranger Form!

Kira: PTERA POWER!

C.F.: No matter, my monster can still take you all on!

Conner: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Ethan: Oh, yeah!

Rangers: Z-REX BLASTER, SUPER MODE!

C.F: Uh, oh.

Kira: READY?

TITANS, GO!

Trent: Wha…

Just then, Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg hit the monster with everything they had.

Conner: Oh, They're not going to take all the credit for all this! FIRE!

The blast hit the monster dead center and destroyed it!

C.F.: Luckily, I installed a zoom in button on my new remote!

Time for my monster to be large and in charge!

He hit the remains of the "wicked scary" monster and revived him, LARGER THAN BEFORE!

Dr.O: Time to call an old friend. BRACHIO ZORD!

Thunderous footsteps were heard as Dr.O explained part of the reason they came to Jump City.

Night.W: If it involves Slade, I'm certain it's bad news. You have my team's trust.

Dr.O: We'll show our faces later, Right now, we got bigger things to handle.

Dr.O stops Kira before she heads to her Zord.

Dr.O: When you're done with the monster, the others and me need to tell and show you some thing, okay?

Kira: Sure, Dr.O.

Kira, Ethan, And Conner, entered their Dino Zords, and they transformed into the…

Rangers: THUNDERSAURUS MEGAZORD!

Conner: This guy needs to be cut out of the movie.

Ethan: I got an idea! PARAZORD!

Kira: Sorry, but you've been cut.

Rangers: PARAZORD, FINAL CUT!

Using the now attached Parazord, They cut the monster apart and destroyed it!

Dr.O and the others decided to reveal themselves to the Titans and tell them their story, While Conner and the other rangers took Kira some place quiet to tell her what they found out about her.

Kira: So, What up?

Trent: I'm afraid you're not going to like what you're about to see.

Kira: What do you mean?

Trent shows Kira the test results paper.

Trent: What are the names of your parents?

Kira: Jack and Helen.

Trent: If that's true, then their names should on this paper.

Conner: I'm afraid that they lied to you.

Kira: W-What?

Ethan: We saw the test results, and like Trent said, you're not going to like it.

Kira: Heh. Fine, I'll play along with your joke.

Kira takes the paper from Trent and opens it.

Kira: Ha, ha. Very funny, guys. Ha, ha, ha.

Wait, why aren't you laughing, guys?

Ethan: You would have seen me smile when you took the paper.

Kira: Oh, My God. This is a mistake, isn't it? Please, tell me this is a mistake, guys!

Trent: I wish it were.

Kira: No… This is a lie! It's got to be!

Dr.O: I'm afraid it's not, Kira.

Kira: LIAR! THIS ISN'T TRUE! IT ISN'T TRUE! It isn't true! It isn't true. (Crying)

Next time: The secret's out and Kira wants answers! Now Nightwing And Raven needs to tell her the truth about her superhero heritage and why she was given up!

NEXT CHAPTER: YELLOW VEIL OF DARKNESS!

READ& REVIEW, PEOPLE. PEACE!


	6. Yellow Veil of Darkness

This is Chapter 4, ya'll!

Chapter 4: Yellow Veil of Darkness!

Kira: Why?

Night.W: Why what?

Kira: Don't tell me you don't know what I 'm talking about!

Night.W: How…

Kira throws him the paper and Nightwing looks at it.

Night.W: (Sighs)

Kira: WELL?

Night.W: Your mother knew this day would come.

Kira: Tell me everything, now!

Night.W: All right, but not here. Let's head back to the tower. There I'll explain everything.

At the Titans Tower.

Kira and the other rangers surrounded Nightwing and Raven to hear the story.

Night.W: After we defeated Kira's grandfather and Raven's father, Trigon, I confessed my love to her and told her that every day I was around her, it felt like I was on a date with her. I proposed to Raven that night and she said yes. The day we got married was the happiest….

Conner: THAT'S IT! DINO THUNDER, POWER….

Night.W: OKAY, OKAY! YOU WIN, YOU WIN! I'LL TELL, I'LL TELL!

Conner: You better…

Night.W: After a couple of months into our marriage, Her kind's (If you don't who I'm talking about, it's Raven, ya nasty jerks!) mating season came into effect, and she made me her mate, we "made love", and well…(Points at Kira) her happened.

Dr.O: That's not what were looking for, Mr. Grayson.

Raven: Fine, then. I'll tell her! The reason why we gave her up was that something might happen to her. Something that might hurt or kill her. We received word that the Brotherhood of Evil was attacking Titans all over the world. If they found out about Kira, they would come after her. (Voice breaking) We didn't want that to happen. (Cries) Kira, Please forgive us. (Crying)

Kira: Why didn't you go to Reefside with me?

Night.W: We needed all the Titans we had at the time, me and your mother included. If things were different, then yes, we would have the quit the Titans and stayed in Reefside with you.

Kira: WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS, HUH! ALL BECAUSE YOU GOT SCARED, YOU GAVE AWAY YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD, YOUR ONLY CHILD?

WHY, DAMN IT, WHY?

Night.W: I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU, DAMN IT! THAT'S WHY! I DID IT SO YOU COULD LIVE A SAFER LIFE!

Kira: (Starts to cry) I didn't want a safer life. (Walks up to Nightwing and hugs him) I just wanted my daddy. (Crying)

Night.W: Don't cry anymore, Kira, honey. Daddy and Mommy's here to stay this time. We're never leaving you again, I promise.

Kira: Dad, My friends need a place to stay until this Slade thing is taking care of.

Night.W: We have enough rooms for you and your friends till it's over.

B.B.: Hey! Who wants tofu for dinner?

Cy: Man, nobody wants tofu for dinner!

B.B: It's good for you!

Cy: Is there any meat in the tofu?

B.B: OF COURSE, THERE'S NO MEAT IN THE TOFU, IT'S TOFU!

Cy: Then nobody wants it.

Ethan: I know what I want.

Ethan hits Trent in the back with a pillow.

Trent tackles Ethan on to the couch while Kira walks up with a cold block of tofu and puts it down his shirt, but before she could…

Dr.O: Kira, Don't even think about it.

Next time: The Rangers and the Titans received an energy signature related to that of a dino gem! But first, they have to stop Killer Moth! But then, someone gets to the dino gem first! Who is this gem thief? I know it's not Red X, that's for sure!

NEXT CHAPTER: RAPTOR DINO POWER, PART ONE!

READ & REVIEW, PLEASE! PEACE!


	7. Raptor Dino Power, Part one

Sorry about the wait! Ummmm…I need a little help. I need the lyrics to the Power Rangers: Ninja Storm theme song and the lyrics to the Power Rangers: S.P.D theme song. After I am done with this story, I am going to write an Inuyasha/Power Rangers: S.P.D crossover story and a possible Power Rangers: Ninja Storm/Code: Lyoko crossover story and I want to use their Rangers series theme song for each. Will someone help me, please?

Chapter 5: Raptor Dino Power, Part one!

The next morning, Kira and the others listened to the Titans about the day they met and the times they had…until…

Ethan: (Starts laughing) YOU GOT TURNED INTO A RABBIT! OH, MY GOD! (Laughing)

Raven: Beast Boy, I told you not to tell anyone!

Ethan: I'm sorry, but you got to admit, that's funny!

Dr.O: Hey, Guys! Come here!

The Rangers ran over to the computer Dr.O is at.

Dr.O: Take a look at this.

Dr.O brings up a screen showing a green glowing dot!

Conner: What is it, Dr.O?

Dr.O: I checked it's energy signal and I found out it's a dino gem.

Ethan: Then why are we here? Let's go get it!

Just then the alarm went off!

Kira: What's going on?

Dr.O brings up another screen showing a man in a moth-like outfit.

Ethan: Either this guy loves moths or this guy has a bad taste in outfits.

Kira sees the Titans about to leave.

Kira: Mom, Why don't you and the other Titans let me and my friends handle this one?

Dr.O: Kira's right. I'm going to need Trent to help me get the dino gem and we'll need someone here to contact the others if we're in trouble.

Cy: All right, just don't get yourselves blown up while you're at it.

Conner: Got it. Ready?

Ethan & Kira: Ready!

Rangers: DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!

The Rangers turned in to their Ranger Forms and ran to where the moth-like being was!

Conner: All right, bug boy, it's about time someone steps on you!

The being turns around and fires a laser gun, hitting the rangers!

Conner: Okay, that hurt!

Being: I have a name and it's Killer Moth!

Conner: You want to play rough; fine then, we'll play rough too! TYRANNO STAFF!

Ethan: TRICERA SHIELD!

Kara: PTERA GRIPS!

They each attack Killer Moth with their weapons, Meanwhile, Outside of the city…

Dr.O: The signal getting stronger, this way!

They come across a man with a spider for a head holding the dino gem saying…

: I bet she'll love this thing.

Dr.O: HANDS OFF!

Dr.O Kicks the man in the face, making him drop the dino gem, rolling it down the hill.

: Buddy, that was a stupid idea you just did. And by the way, my name's Fang.

Dr.O: Does it matter? DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!

Dr.O turned into his Ranger form!

Dr.O: BRACHIO POWER!

Trent: Don't leave me out! WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!

Trent turned into his Ranger form!

Trent: DRAGO DINO POWER!

Fang attacks Dr.O and Trent, but loses the fight and escapes quickly.

Dr.O: Forget it, Trent; right now the dino gem is what we need to worry about.

Little do they know, some one got to the dino gem at the bottom of the hill.

: Hmm… With this on a necklace, I'm certain to impress my little Robbey-poo!

The moment she touched it, an image of an armored raptor appeared in her mind!

: WHOA! That was weird.

She looked at the gem in her hands and sees it glowing green!

: Very weird. Better keep it close by.

Just then, she receives a text message on her cell phone saying "KITTEN, NEED UR HELP, NOW!

Kit: Oh, no! Hang on, dad!

Meanwhile…

Conner: Let's put them together, guys!

Rangers: Z-REX BLASTER!

K.M: NO!

Conner: Fi…

Kit: STOP!

K.M: Kitten?

Kit: (Lands across his father's chest, acting like a human shield) Please, don't hurt him! I'm sorry for what he's done! I don't want to see him die!

Kira: We'll let you go, on one condition.

Conner: WHAT THE! Has your brain gone dead or something?

Kira: I don't want her to suffer what happened to me.

Conner: Okay, Kira.

Kira: All right, did you steal anything?

K.M: Only the usual mayhem, that's all.

Kira: Just say you're sorry and you can go home.

K.M: I hate you for this. I'm sorry.

Kira: You can go now.

Conner: If we see your furry butt again, next time we won't hold back.

K.M: We'll meet again, Power Rangers.

Killer Moth then turns around to fire an energy blast at the rangers, demorphing them!

K.M: So, The long, lost daughter, Kira Grayson is a superhero, just like mommy and daddy. Pity this will be the day you die!

Kit: (Grabs his father's arm) No, Dad! They spared you! Why do you want to kill them?

K.M: SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! (Throws Kitten off his arm)

Kit: (Thinking) Kira, I want to help you, but how?

AWAKEN MY POWER, KITTEN.

Kit: (Picks up the green dino gem) What?

I LEND YOU THE POWER OF THE RAPTOR. AWAKEN IT BY SAYING…

Kit: RAPTOR DINO GEM, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH!

On Kitten's right wrist appeared a dino morpher almost identical to Conner's but the nose on the dino morpher was longer, and was green and had yellow eyes.

K.M: Kitten, what are you doing?

Kit: If telling you to stop doesn't work, then I'm gonna have to make you! GREEN RANGER, RAPTOR POWER!

Kitten turned into her Ranger Form!

Kit: RAPTOR DINO POWER!

Her Ranger form looked like Tommy's Ranger form, the only difference was the color and the helmet. The teeth on the visor were longer, a dagger hung from the belt on her uniform, It had shoulder guards similar to the black dino ranger's, and the raptor face on it's head was more streamlined, making it look somewhat evil, plus it had a skirt.

Kit: You can kill the Rangers… OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Next time: Father vs. Daughter as Kitten fights Killer Moth to stop him from hurting the rangers! Will the Rangers survive? And how powerful is the dino gem's power?

NEXT TIME: RAPTOR DINO POWER, PART TWO!


End file.
